What Changed?
by SakuraKiss234
Summary: Sirius has caught the heart of another girl, Maya, but she believes she is truly in love with him. She won't even let her friend Lena change her mind. But what happens when Lena and Sirius plot for their own sakes and Maya's?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. I just own any oc's that I thrown in and the main ones Maya and Lena. Btw this for one is obviously set in the Marauders time, also they are in their 6th year, and the story begins in the middle of the welcoming feast. One more thing, Maya and Lena's looks/pasts/just lives in general will be revealed throughout the story. So that's all, please enjoy the story :)

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I longingly stared over to the Gryffindor table from the Hufflepuff table. The object of my affections was just so far from my grasp. And said object of affections just so happened to be Sirius Black.

"You agree don't you Maya?" My friend Lena Murphy asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." I muttered not breaking my eye contacting.

"Maya, is the constant staring really necessary? I'm sure you already have his image imprinted in your mind."

I sighed again and looked over at Lena. "You just don't understand. You have no clue what true love is really like."

"And neither do you! You're trailing after Sirius Black, a well known womanizer! Also you have barely even spoken to him."

"Yeah but the times we talked really meant something!" I said defensively.

"Whatever, but can we please talk about something else? And start eating while you're at it, I can't have Sirius Black being the reason you starve."

I smiled at her and began to pile mashed potatoes and other foods onto my plate. "So how was your summer?"

Lena and I began our walk back to the Hufflepuff common rooms once the welcoming feast had ended. We were in a deep discussion about how this year would turn out and what I was going to do to avoid my horrendous cousin. But I became silent as I saw Sirius Black and his friends pass by. I bit my lip and stared hungrily at Sirius. But he completely ignored my gaze. My thoughts about how badly I wanted him were broken when Lily Evans, Gryffindor prefect and occasional friend to Lena and I bumped into me on her way to catch up with James, the epitome of her existence. She mumbled a quick apology but by the look in her eyes there was no way I was going to give her a hard time for it. She was fuming.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily snarled.

"Yes my dearest-"

"Don't you even try to finish that Potter! And Sirius shut your trap!"

"Dearest Lily." Sirius tried to smooth talk his way out.

"Sirius do not even start with me! Now James as a prefect you must help with the first years! You know that…"

I felt someone tug my arm. I looked towards Lena.

"We go this way."

"But I wanna…" Lena gave me a stern look, "Oh alright."

I allowed her to drag me to the common room and into the girls dorms where I had a dreamed filled night of a certain someone.


	2. Morning Disasters

"Oh Sirius" I giggled, "Stop that, it tickles."

I bolted up quickly and fell off the bed when I felt a pillow make painful contact with me. I glared up at my attacker that happened to be Lena, no surprise. But I was definitely surprised to see her fully dressed in her uniform and putting her dark brown hair in high ponytail with a red head band to keep her hair out of her light brown eyes.

"Instead of sitting there gaping at me you might want to get ready you don't want to be late for breakfast."

I grumbled a few curses and other incomprehensible things as I pulled myself from the floor. I quickly did a freshen up spell seeing as I was too lazy to take a shower and I then changed into my Hogwarts uniform. Lena stood in the doorway of the bathroom as I brushed through my long, tangled, dirty blonde hair. When I finished I turned to Lena who had a impatient look on her face.

"I'm done we can go, don't whine." I said.

She gave a smirk and then grabbed her bag from the floor. I grabbed mine and we made our way down to the Great Hall. All was well until we turned the final corner and I ran into my cousin.

"Oh crap." I said in shock. Lena's eyes widened and I frantically looked for something to hide me from view, but it was all too late. I had been caught.

"Maya!" My cousin, Tina, said in her snotty tone.

"Oh Tina, how great to see you!" I said through clenched teeth.

She hugged me with her perfect body, covered by her overly tight Slytherin robes. As she pulled back I noticed her blonde hair was perfect and full like usual. And her makeup was just right.

'_This is exactly the type of girl Sirius wants.' _Lena mused in her head as she watched the short discussion occur between the two cousins.

"My mum just can't wait to see you again this summer!" Tina gushed.

I shoved down the urge to roll my eyes.

'_This is all just an act. I hate when she does this, her little miss perfect act to impress all when really underneath she is just a scaly snake. Which is exactly the reason why she is perfect for Slytherin.' _I thought all this while Tina droned on and on.

"Oh well as nice as this really was Lena and I should be on our way." I interrupted.

"Ok then." Tina said.

"See you around then." I said as I inched around her.

"Yes you will." She responded.

And that just almost sounded like a threat. But I didn't have time to process it seeing as Sirius Black and friends were coming straight towards me, and they looked like they wanted to chat.

"Hello Lena." Sirius said as he flashed her a smile, to which she rolled her eyes. I held in jealousy that began to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"Maya is it?" He asked when he turned his attention to me.

"y-yes...I mean" I cleared my throat, "Yes, I'm Maya."

He turned on all the charms now.

'_This cannot be good_' Lena thought frantically, '_I think he might actually want something from her. I'm just not sure what it is yet.'_

"So dear." The smile on my face grew wider as I waited for him to continue.

"You know Tina?"

My face fell, I thought my world exploded, my heart felt like it was about to pop about of my chest, and finally I thought I was going to faint. But this was all just inner turmoil. On the outside the only change was the falter of my smile.

"Y-y-yes I do, she's my cousin. W-why?" I almost regretted asking it.

'_I knew it was too good to be true. But maybe I shouldn't panic just yet. Maybe he just wanted to tell me what a dog he thought she was and how much he truly loved me. Or maybe he wanted to tell me that all the rumors about the many snog sessions that were rumored about weren't true. Or maybe…'_

I was cut out of my inner thoughts by Sirius.

"Did you hear me?"

My whole face went red. "S-s-sorry I didn't, what did you say?

"I asked if maybe you could put in a good word to Tina for me. She was truly a brilliant woman to snog and I would love to do it again some time."

The inside of me shattered once more. All the blood rushed to my head. I didn't know what to say. Sirius just stared at me and so did his friends. James had a confused look. Remus looked concerned and Peter just looked sort of confused.

'_She completely froze up!' _Lena thought in shock, '_I need to take control.'_

"Um, yes she would love too." Lena said quickly as she came to my rescue. She put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Well we really must be off gents; we've got to get breakfast and our schedules. So goodbye."

Lena steered me into the Great Hall and sat me down, but I wasn't hungry anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I forgot to mention the words like _this_ are thoughts. So just throwing that out there. I hope you enjoy the story.

The marauders all walked away from the great hall doors with different thoughts in their head.

"I can't believe that I'll get another chance to snog Tina." Sirius announced excitedly.

James nudged him and wiggled his eye brows, "Maybe you'll get further since that Maya girl is her cousin." They both gave each other a mischievous grin.

"Hey maybe Lena and Maya can set me up with Lily next I see them hangout sometimes." James began to think about all the possibilities if Lily were to listen to Lena and Maya.

"But Sirius you could have been nicer." Remus cut in.

James and Sirius turned and looked at Remus with confused expressions.

"Why my close mate Remus, what could you possibly mean?" Sirius questioned and he came between Remus and Peter so he could put his arm around Remus. Remus simply shrugged Sirius off of him.

"I mean that you know that Maya had been pining for your affection for some time now. Like remember how she stalked you in 2nd year?

"Or how about the 'anonymous' love letter?" James threw in.

"Well yeah but I'm not interested in her."

"But still you should be gentle with someone like her. She looked so broken even if you couldn't tell. She is really fragile."

Sirius stopped walking. This caused the others to stop. He then threw a look to James, who didn't catch Sirius's drift yet.

"Well Moony," Said Sirius, changing to using nicknames, "With the way you talk about her you make it sound like you like her or something."

Remus started to stutter as he denied and his face took on a light pink glow. James caught on finally but felt he needn't add more. Peter just watched in amusement.

"Oh whatever." Remus said once he pulled himself together, "There is no point in even attempting to defend myself with you two. Come on Peter lets go play chess in the common room before class."

Remus and Peter walked ahead while Sirius and James trailed behind gossiping like girls.

*Bang* "Ow" *Bang* "Ow" *Bang* "O-"

"Stop it will you!" Lena snapped which stopped me form slamming my head anymore, "Why exactly are you doing to yourself if it hurts?"

"Cause it takes away the pain of heartache!" I wailed causing many heads to turn in my direction. Lena just gave them sheepish smiles and went back to consoling me.

"I told you what type of guys he is."

I took my head off the table, "but I still love him, or else this wouldn't have hurt me as much. Or maybe this while end up like the movies. He gets a floozy realizes that he missed out on the girl he actually did like so he tells the floozy off, which in this case is Tina, and then he admits his love to me."

I looked at Lena and she looked at me as though I was insane.

"You have some serious problems. Do you ever listen to yourself when you talk? Because just sometimes I want to slap you for how stupid you sound. Anyways hurry up you have to get to your first class of potions while I have to get to my class."

I stood up abruptly. "You don't even act like you care. You just can't stand to see me in love can you? You are probably afraid that I will ditch you when Sirius and I get together. No even worse you probably want Sirius to yourself. Arg! You just anger me so much." With that I angrily strode off.

"My friend is so delusional." Lena said as she shook her head in disbelief at what she just heard. Lena then stood up and left the Great Hall to her history of magic class.

I fumed all the way down to the dungeons.

'_I know it's really not Lena's fault but still. She doesn't support me in my chase for true love. Also she is always saying bad stuff about Sirius too…OH MY Gosh! It never occurred to me before, maybe Sirius and Lena had a fling. Lena could have been dumped by Sirius after the fling and now she hates him and would be jealous if we got together! That could be it!' _I was left with that thought because I had approached the potions classroom.

I sat in the back of the room at an open desk. Slughorn was nowhere to be seen so most people stood around having idle conversations. I on the other hand thought about Sirius and Tina. But I couldn't stand those thoughts so instead I look over my schedule again, seeing as I was too distracted to really focus on it last time. It read this:

Maya Reynolds Class Schedules:

Potions

Herbology

Charms

Divination

Defense against the dark arts

Astronomy

(A.N: Ok so I know that schedule looks really bad and I just have classes listed and no other details, but that is because I have no clue how I should set up the schedule. I don't even know if they have all their classes in one day. So I would really appreciate if someone would like to just give me some help on that please and thanks)

All my classes were fine, but I couldn't be completely sure with that yet until I saw who was in my classes. At that moment Slughorn walked into the room. He began to put partners together and I barely took notice as to who sat next to me, it was just another Hufflepuff.


End file.
